


Freak Show

by jesiijayy



Category: american horror story inspired - Fandom, freak show - Fandom
Genre: Circus, F/F, F/M, Freak Show, Gen, M/M, american horror story inspired, grimm inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesiijayy/pseuds/jesiijayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Alice's mother is so desperate to escape her children's past she is willing to pick up and move to a town no one's ever heard of before. The sisters soon realize there is something going on in this town and they are determined to find out what it is, but what if it ends up costing them their freedom and identity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Show

                “I don’t wanna move.” Emily pleaded to her mother, “I just want stay here. I know everyone here. All of my friends are here, I can’t leave them! No one’s ever even heard of this town. When you look it up there’s nothing that comes up. Why are you taking us here?” Emily was about in tears as they shoved the last couple of boxes in the moving truck.

            “I don’t care what you want to do Emily, we are moving for your sister’s sake. Don’t you want her to be happy?” The mother asked.

            Emily starred into the back of the truck amazed that their whole house can fit just into one truck, “She’s never happy. I don’t think moving somewhere new is going to make a difference.”

            Her mother glared at her giving Emily the sign that it’s time to stop talking about the matter, “Go get Alice would you, and tell her we’re ready to go please?” It was three in the morning and their mother was half asleep.

            Emily ran up the porch steps and burst through the doorway, “ALICE!” She yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, “Mom is ready t-“ she stopped mid sentence.

            “Stop yelling Em, I’m right here.” Alice came up the steps from the basement carrying her bag and her phone, “let’s Go, I’m ready to get out of here.” She pulled Emily’s arm as she came to the top of the stairs and pulled her out of the house towards the car.

            “Do you think we’ll like it there?” Emily questioned, “We don’t know anything about it and we’ve never heard of this ‘friend’ mom knows out there.”

            Alice looked at her, “Stop worrying Emmy. We’ll be fine. Just try not to run your mouth okay? You know it always gets you into trouble.” Alice laughed.

            “Yeah, I guess.” she laughed as they got into the car. They had strict instructions to follow their mother in the car while she drove the truck. “What if they don’t like us there? It’ll be just like here and then she’s going to make us move again!”

            “Quit thinking of the worst! I thought I was the one that did that? I’m not rubbing off on you am I?” Alice started the car as the truck pulled out of the driveway. Soon they were making their way on the interstate.

            “I think I’m going to lay back okay?” Emily said as she laid the seat down. Alice nodded her head in response. As Emily lay there she looked over at her sister admiring her beauty. Emily was always jealous of Alice, not just because she was older but because Alice was far prettier than she would ever be. Alice could wake up one morning and leave without doing anything to herself and still be the prettiest thing to walk the streets of New York. Alice had long, bone straight, shiny black hair to frame a pale, freckle spotted, heart shaped face with two clear ocean blue eyes that almost looked grey. In certain light she looked like a cold corpse. Alice was about five foot at three inches and weighed at about one hundred and fifteen at the age of seventeen.

Emily, Alice’s twin, was standing at a good five foot and weighed about the same as Alice. Emily like her sister had midnight black hair although hers fell to the middle of her back in long curls around a face slightly resembling her sisters although Emily was a little tanner with less freckles. Emily’s eyes were an odd color; the center around the pupil was a grey blue but as you got farther out on her eye the blue changed to a jade green. When the girls stood next to each other you could tell they were twins.

Katie, their mother, was really their birth mother. Katie had short, naturally blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders surrounding a tan face that made her look like she belonged closer to the equator. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and she stood at a good five foot and five inches. Between the two girls their mother looked nothing like them. However the girls never questioned it. Their father was never around, neither of them knew what he looked like; he’s always just been a fleeting shadow in their life.

As Emily lay there sleeping and Alice driving behind their mother and they started to get closer to their new home she started to notice things, strange things that people wouldn’t normally noticed. She reached over to tap Emily to wake her up, “Emmy.” She called, no response, she tried again, “Emily! Wake up!”

Emily stirred and opened her eyes, “What do you want?” She unintentionally snapped.

“Does it seem, strange to you?” Alice asked.

“Ali, everything seems strange to us, what are you talking about?” Emily pulled her seat up and looked around outside, the sky was dark like it was around sunset but it was only twelve in the afternoon, there were trees and bushes but they were lifeless. There were no animals, not even a bug to be found, “Okay, yeah, maybe this is a little strange. How long has it been dark like this?”

“Since we got into North Carolina, and we’re close to the town. Mom called about an hour ago and said that were about two hours away. So we’ll be there in roughly and hour.”

“What is the name of this town again?”

Alice looked puzzled as she tried to think of the name, “Ringling or something like that I think?”

“I wish we didn’t have to move here. No one’s heard of this stupid town or anything. Nothing even comes up when you google it. Not even like directions, it just shows you on the map where it is.”

Alice’s eyes got wide, “Oh my god, Emmy, do you remember when we learned about cults and stuff in sociology? What if this is one of those things.”

“But why would mom move us somewhere that is a cult or something?” Emily questioned.

“What if she doesn’t know what it really is?”

“This could be very bad Ali. Okay, so if mom isn’t going to tell us what she knows we will do our own research while we’re here.” You could hear the worry in Emily’s voice.

“If either of us notices anything odd we must write it down or something and we will talk about everything every night. Try to get close to people around our age and question stuff without seeming suspicious. Okay?” Alice spoke as Emily shook her head in response.

As they drove down the road their mother called them, Emily answered the phone, “Hello?”

“We’re getting off on this next exit okay? Once you get off the exit turn left and keep going the road goes right into the town, follow me straight to the house okay, love you.” The phone clicked off.

“There is defiantly something going on,” Emily spoke, “she said, ‘follow me straight to the house okay’.” She mocked her mother’s voice. “It was weird she didn’t even give me time to say anything before she hung up the phone.” Emily over thought everything and this was making her mind race, “Oh she said were getting off on the next exit then turning left.” Alice shook her head.

The girls pulled over onto the exit and got off the interstate. After they got to the intersection and turned the scenery drastically changed, the sky was gloomy and dark; the trees seemed to drop down as if they were upset, it was all just a big field of depression. Then the town came into sight, outside of the town there was a sign that read, ‘Welcome to Ringling, Home of the Oldest and Largest Circus all of the houses looked the same, they were all the same color, same shape, same size, the yards all looked the same, no decorations setting the houses apart. None of the houses had curtains covering the windows. They drove down a street and at the end of the street there was a big old looking circus tent. As the girls tried to study what they believed was down town they turned onto a side street and five houses down to the right was their house.


End file.
